


Risk

by Magnetism_bind



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik are both upset over what happened in Russia...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 1stclass_kink over at Livejournal.

As soon as they're back in the truck, Charles lights into him, seemingly uncaring that Moira is right there, looking intensely uncomfortable. 

“That was unbelievably foolish, Erik. I can't believe you did that. What in god's name were you thinking?”

Erik stares at him incredulously. “Are you joking? It was the best lead we've found.” She was there. They got the information. He'd thought Charles would be pleased. 

“You could have been killed,” Charles exclaims, “or worse, captured.” 

Erik's smile then is not a pleasant thing. “It's good to know which matters more to you, Charles.”

For the first time Charles looks abashed. “I didn't mean,”

“Save it.” Erik looks away. 

The rest of the ride back to the airport is quiet. Charles discusses what they've learned with Moira in hushed, serious tones and Erik watches the scenery. 

However, the plane can't take off that night because there's a storm over the airstrip. The night air in Russia is cold, whipping around the tiny airport hanger. At last, the three of them check into a hotel for the night. They share a quick meal of soup and bread and all the while, Charles is intent on starting the argument up again. Moira manages to keep the conversation on the positive side, reminding Charles that they have learned Shaw's plan and that's what matters in the long run. 

“Yes, but the cost...” Charles shakes his head. 

Erik pushes his plate back and stands. “Goodnight.”

“Erik,” 

Erik ignores him and goes upstairs. 

 

Charles doesn't give up so easily, of course. He knocks at the door and waits until Erik finally mutters, “Come in.” 

“Erik, you must restrain yourself in the future. The risk you took today was immeasurable.” He's pacing, caught up in his concern. “If you were to have been caught,” Charles shudders. 

Erik twists the metal nail in the board under his foot. He does it slowly and carefully and it keeps him from taking the nail and throwing it anywhere dangerous, like Charles's face for example. 

“Erik, are you listening to me?”

“Yes.” Erik twists a second nail. 

“Come, you have to admit I'm right and the risk you took was unnecessary and dangerous.” 

“Then why did you come after me?” Erik retorts.

For once Charles doesn't have an answer. He leaves without another word. 

Erik paces in his hotel room for the next hour or so. The argument rankles at his mind. He turns it over and over, examining it from all angles. At last he can bear it no longer. The cold fury within him is rising. He walks quickly across the corridor to Charles's room.

Erik hesitates, and then tries the doorknob.

The door is unlocked. 

Erik pushes it open and looks. The room is a mirror image of his own, dresser, chair, table, and the bed containing Charles. The telepath is out cold, exhausted after dealing with the blonde mind reader. Erik's fury is growing, despite the peaceful sight. He shouldn't feel like this. Like he should apologize to Charles, for god knows what. 

_How dare you make me feel this way?_ Erik thinks bitterly. 

Charles is sleeping so peacefully, curled up on his stomach. Erik hesitates only a moment. Then he steps inside and locks the door behind him. Each footstep closer to the bed is another betrayal, yet he walks each step with silent determination. Not stopping until he's standing right beside the sleeping form. 

_You're so certain I should be part of your group, Charles. I was right. You were wrong. You shouldn't have..._

He'd show Charles exactly how far he can trust Erik. Slowly, Erik pulls back the woolen blanket, revealing Charles's pajama-clad form. Erik swallows hoarsely, unable to quell the lust at the sight. He pulls the trousers down silently, expecting the telepath to wake at any second. Yet Charles sleeps on. If he had woken, Erik's not entirely certain what he would have done. But still he sleeps, and Charles's ass is there, perfect, just like the rest of him, untouched, unmarked...

_You said you understood me._ Erik thinks. _Can you understand this?_ He wets his forefinger before sliding it in-between Charles's cheeks, tentatively. The silky feel of it makes him want to groan aloud, but he bites down down the urge. Charles's hole is soft and tight and Erik wants nothing more than to thrust just inside him. He contents himself with brushing his finger back and forth across it, easing it until it's more willing. At last the tight little pucker starts to relax and he pushes inside. 

Charles's body is warm and enticing and Erik wants to sink inside that warmth until he drowns. So he pushes further, until his knuckle is buried to the hilt. Still Charles hasn't woken, and suddenly Erik's tongue is dry with lust and fury. He pulls his finger out, waiting...still Charles hasn't woken. 

Erik unfastens his belt, pushing his trousers down. He climbs onto the bed silently, positioning himself. He eases inside slowly, testing Charles's resistance. There's but a second as his body protests and then Erik is past the tight ring of muscle, pushing further inside. He can't breathe, the sensation is so powerful. He's inside Charles, as close as he possibly can be. He shifts slightly, rubbing across Charles's prostate, making him moan slightly in his sleep. The simple sound of makes all the blood rush straight to his cock and Erik starts moving in earnest then.

He's moving to a rhythm in his head. It barely coincides with the reality around him that is the shabby hotel room, the metal bed vibrating beneath him and the soft, pliant form of Charles. Erik grasps the man's hips, sinking further into the man's yielding body. Charles murmurs in his sleep and Erik thrusts harder. He both wants Charles to wake and to sleep on. He wants to see the slow realization dawning in those eyes, and he wants to keep them closed against his assault forever.

Charles fits his cock perfectly. How is he supposed to ever leave this? Erik rocks his hips slightly, watching as his balls slide against Charles's ass. He's mesmerized by the motion, and at last it drives him over the edge. He pulls out, not caring if it's too quickly or not. Seizing Charles's legs, he pushes them apart, thrusting back inside in a quick, sharp thrust.

Charles mumbles something, turning slightly against the pillow. Erik ignores it, thrusting deeper, forcing his cock into Charles as far as it can go until he's buried to the hilt. Any moment Charles will wake up and he'll want explanations. Erik has none at all, and it's a sweet, harsh truth streaming through his brain that Charles will most likely want nothing to do with him after this night. It's exhilarating and terrifying.

“Erik?” Charles's voice is slurred with sleep, and Erik groans, fucking him harder into the mattress as Charles starts to wake from his peaceful sleep.

“Erik?”

“Hold still.” Erik says brusquely. He's so close. He brushes across Charles's prostate and Charles twists helplessly. The sole, squirming motion makes Erik come in one long stream of ecstasy. He slumps across Charles's back with a sigh. 

Charles twists under him, seeking to free himself. “Erik? Erik?” 

Erik wants to stay here, stretched out atop Charles, fitting him, holding him, resting inside him. Instead, he pulls out and rolls over onto his side. He's breathing hard, the strain of it, forcing its way through his chest. 

Charles pulls away, raising himself up onto his elbow, just looking at him. “Erik. I'm assuming you have some...explanation for this?”

Erik chuckles, closing his eyes as he runs his hands over his eyes. What did he say? Of course, Charles assumes he has an explanation for fucking him in his sleep. _I was right_ , he thinks again.

“And what if I said no?” He turns on his side to face Charles. 

Charles sits up, eyes focused on him. _My friend._

_Do you think it's so easy, Charles?_

_What?_

_Controlling me?_

Charles tenses whether he wants to or not. He inhales softly, but Erik continues regardless. _Trying to make me into your little team player?_

_What exactly were you trying to prove with...this?_ Inadvertently, Charles projects an image of what just transpired. 

The vision makes Erik dizzy with want, and a brush of regret touches him. Abruptly, Erik is tired of this. “Enough.” He gets up.

Charles follows the motion of his body, watching him, as he fastens his trousers. At last, implacable once more, Erik turns to face him. He waits for some sort of explosion, reprimand, anything. Instead Charles just looks at him steadily. Somehow that's worse. Surely Charles will tell him to leave, demand that he go. How can he not? Erik waits to hear these words, but all there is is silence. 

At last Charles sits up slowly, testing his body. He winces slightly, as he pulls his pajama trousers back up. When he looks at Erik again, his eyes are contemplative. 

“Well?” Erik demands first, breaking the silence. 

Charles stands, walking around the bed toward him. _You asked me earlier why I cared. You're too valuable to waste your life. There will be other chances to catch Shaw. I promise you. And you, Erik, you must promise me that you will never do anything so dangerous ever again._

This is not what Erik wants to hear, not any more. He turns to the door, and _freezes._

“Did I say you could go?” Charles's voice is mild, pleasant even, but he's holding Erik in place all the same. 

“Let me go,” Erik's glare is tight and restrained. Only his eyes show the anger within him. 

“Not just yet. You did what you wanted...and now, I will do the same.” He steps closer to Erik.

Erik's sweating helplessly. He's a prisoner once more. He hates being a prisoner. Charles knows this and still he holds him restrained and vulnerable. 

“Do you promise me?” Charles asks.

What would it hurt to promise? It changes nothing. 

“I could keep you here.” Charles reflects. “I could make you obey and sit by my side every single day. But that would be a waste. You, Erik, you are...”

“What?” Erik bites out. “What am I?” He knows all too well what he is. He's a monster, a killer, a weapon. At last Charles will admit it.

“A rare and talented man that I think very highly of.”

“So highly you'll forgive me for fucking you while you slept?” Erik sneers. 

Charles raises his eyebrows. “If I had been awake, what would you have done?”

Erik is silent for a moment, and then, “I would picked up the argument where we left it earlier.” 

“And then?” Charles waits.

“And then I would have kissed you, forced you into bed, held you down and fucked you until you admitted I was right.”

“So, regardless, we would have still ended here.” 

“Charles, you've missed the point.” 

“Do you want to change what you've done?”

There are things Erik would like to take back, things he's done in the past...but this isn't one of them. He will dream of Charles, sleeping warm beneath him for years to come. 

“No.”

Charles nods to himself. “Do you promise?”

What does it matter? “I promise.” 

The hold on him is gone then and Erik straightens. Instead of continuing out the door, he turns instead to Charles, catching him by the wrist. 

“If you ever do that to me again, it will not end well.” 

Charles's eyes are bright and warm and eager. Erik doesn't understand this reaction; he doesn't understand this _man_. “You've promised, so there should never be a need.” 

Erik understands this all too well. If he behaves himself, if he doesn't rush after Shaw, Charles will let him be free. It's a collar and a leash, and he doesn't blame Charles for it all, even if he has every intention of slipping it when it's necessary. 

“Are we done here?” He asks.

“Yes, my friend, we're done.” Charles sighs. “Goodnight, Erik.”

Erik reaches the door, pulling it open.

“Erik...” There's a hesitancy in Charles's voice that Erik has never heard before. “You do know that I was worried for your safety...that's why.”

Erik looks over his shoulder. “Yes, I know. That's a habit you'll have to break yourself of, Charles. There's no point in worrying yourself over me.” He strides across the hallway and closes his own door. 

_Just so you know. My door will be open tomorrow night, Erik. And I will be awake._

“Let's wait and see what tomorrow brings,” Erik says aloud and turns out the light.


End file.
